


Prompto Love

by beefy_noods



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Gift Art, M/M, OT4, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/pseuds/beefy_noods
Summary: My art gift for the Final Fantasy XV NSFW Secret Santa !The prompt I received was:OT4 where trans!Prompto gets gangbanged/gets all the attention
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118
Collections: Final Fantasy XV NSFW Secret Santa 2019





	Prompto Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryNoriaki_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNoriaki_Writes/gifts).



  
Hope you enjoy, Nori! Thank you so much for the prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more of my FFXV porn, check out my twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/beefy_noods
> 
> I mostly draw Gladnis but I do post some Gen drawings every now and then!


End file.
